


Assorted Star Trek Art

by salable_mystic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Din A 1, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Assorted TOS/AOS Star Trek art (mostly character portraits), Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and done in acrylic paint.





	1. Worried Kirk is worried

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally not very good at the art thing at all, but sometimes I like doing some anyway ... so here's a collection of my assorted TOS/AOS Star Trek art (mostly character portraits, because drawing limbs and intricate backgrounds ... who am I kidding?). They're all Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and done in acrylic paint.
> 
> I'll be adding new pieces - if there ever are new pieces - as new chapters, but as this is not a linear story of any sort I am marking it as complete anyway.
> 
> Also I am not very skilled at photographing my own art, am I... .

 

Worried Kirk is worried ...


	2. TOS Spock from behind

TOS Spock from behind


	3. Spock is a little too thin/The Hug

Spock is a little too thin/The Hug

 


	4. The Psychedelic Trio

The Psychedelic Trio


	5. In the Face of Gol (Diptych)

In the Face of Gol (Diptych)

 


	6. I Feel Young (yeah right)

I Feel Young (yeah right)


	7. The Ship ... out of Danger? (Diptych)

The Ship ... out of Danger? (Diptych)


	8. Not in Front of the Klingons! (oh, come on!)

Not in Front of the Klingons! (oh, come on!)


	9. AOS Kirk needs more sleep (or a more talented artist when it comes to his eyes...)

AOS Kirk needs more sleep (or a more talented artist when it comes to his eyes...)


	10. Spock in the sky with diamonds...

Spock in the sky with diamonds...


	11. Jim Kirk smiles

Jim Kirk smiles

 


	12. Blue Spock is blue

Blue Spock is blue


End file.
